Revenge
by Kuro Sha
Summary: La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. Et certaines personnes sont prêtes à tout pour arriver à leurs fins. Ou presque.
1. Chapter 1

Revenge : chapitre 1

\- Oregon United States, 3 pm -

L'Oregon est un état qui, par rapport aux autres états au Sud est relativement vert. Du moins à l'ouest. A l'est s'étend un désert semi aride.

Mais revenons aux forêts. Les pins hauts pouvaient cacher facilement des objets de haute taille comme… Des Transformers ? Au hasard, comme ça. Je dis ça, je dis rien.

Redfire était dans la forêt, et essayait de marcher sans faire de bruits. Il regarda derrière lui pour voir s'il n'était pas suivi. Son capteur au niveau de l'œil gauche lui signala une présence devant lui. Et pas n'importe laquelle. Le deux roues sourit : la partie de cache-cache prenait fin. Il s'accroupit sur le sol, et continua d'avancer en redoublant de prudence.  
Il porta la main devant son torse, et activa sa lame. Il finit par s'arrêter, écarter des branches... Pour voir la gueule d'un Predacon violet à 2 cm de son visage.

 ___ Waaaa... !

Il tomba en arrière sous l'effet de surprise. Le Predacon se recula légèrement, et se transforma, pour laisser la place à un bot hilare devant la tête de son ami.

_Blackhell... c'était moi qui étais censé te trouver, pas l'inverse !  
 ___ j'aime bien le "censé".  
 ___ Oh, ça va, hein !

Ils commencèrent à marcher dans une direction imprécise. Evidemment, Blackhell ne pu s'empêcher de rajouter :

 ___ au fait, tu sais que tu es tellement petit que j'ai failli te rater ?

Le robot rouge s'arrêta, et dit d'un ton plus ou moins impatient :

_ Tais-toi. Tu continues, t'es un prédacon mort, et j'utilise ta carcasse comme couverture, une fois que je t'aurais dépecé.  
 **_** oh, allez. Tu sais très bien que je te manquerai trop pour que tu le fasses.

Blackhell ricana avant de continuer.

_C'est vrai, quoi, je suis sûr que même les humains te trouveraient petit, par rapport à eux... On peut aller demander à Jack, Miko et Raf, si tu veux.

Le bot violet s'arrêta à son tour, et se tourna vers Redfire qui tremblait sous l'effet de la rage. Blackhell déglutit.

 **_** Je suis allé trop loin, c'est ça... ?  
 **_** Nan, sans rire ?

Redfire avança vers le Predacon. Blackhell commença à reculer. Il essaya de rattraper son coup.

 **_** en fait... T'es pas si petit que ça... Et puis, de toute façon, c'est bien, non ? C'est plus dur pour les Decepticons de te toucher, tu crois pas ?  
 **_** Tu t'enfonces, Blackhell, tu t'enfonces.

Redfire arrêta d'avancer, et colla deux doigts au niveau de sa tempe. Trente secondes plus tard, il annonça :

_ Blackhell, transforme toi, Arcee et Cliffjumper ont besoin d'aide, pas loin.

Trop heureux de s'en tirer à aussi bon compte, le bot violet ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Redfire monta sur son dos, et le Predacon se mît à courir. Redfire se pencha davantage sur son dos, et Blackhell accéléra.

_ Plus loin... _

Arcee et Cliffjumper essayaient d'éviter les tirs Decepticon en même temps que de les mettre hors-circuit.

 **_** Cliff ! Essaye de les attirer de ton côté, je les attaque par derrière !  
 ___ Ok ! Hey, les Déceptions ! C'est vrai que vous êtes tellement con, que vous ne savez rien faire ? C'est vrai, quoi, vos supérieurs vous demande de nous tuer, mais vous n'êtes même pas foutus de nous toucher, même si on restait immobile ! Quoique comptez pas sur moi pour essayer, on sait jamais... Mais ça m'étonnerai, pas vous ?

Arcee profita du baratin de son coéquipier pour passer derrière les Vehicons, quand une course rapide et un rugissement leur firent tous tourner la tête vers l'entrée de la mine. Un Predacon violet déboula, et profita de l'effet de surprise pour sauter par dessus Arcee. Il commença à balancer ses mâchoires de droites à gauche et de gauche à droite pour faucher les Decepticons. Redfire arriva juste après.

 ___ Game over !... Blackhell, laisse-moi les finir !

Le Predacon grogna, mais recula quand même. Après avoir énervé Redfire, il valait mieux ne pas se trouver sur son chemin. Le petit Autobot donnait l'impression de danser, et faisait preuve d'une rage froide implacable. 2 minutes plus tard, il ne restait plus un seul Decepticon debout. Blackhell se retransforma, et dit :

 **_** Bon... C'était rapide...

Arcee et Cliffjumper rangèrent leurs armes, et la moto bleue demanda un pont terrestre à Ratchet, le médecin Autobot.

 **_** on ramène l'energon ?  
 **_** oui, ça peut toujours servir. 


	2. Chapter 2

REVENGE 2

Redfire repassa une dernière fois le pont terrestre, et la voix d'une jeune humaine lui fit tourner la tête.

_ Salut ! Dis, Redfire, c'est toi qui as gagné ? Ou Blackhell ? **  
**  
Ce fut le Predacon qui répondit, alors que le deux roues se dirigeait vers la réserve pour y poser les derniers morceaux d'energon..

_ Hey ! Miko, ça va ? **  
**_ Oui ! Mais tu ne réponds pas à ma question... **  
**  
Redfire revint justement à ce moment là, et en profita pour s'incruster dans la conversation. Blackhell se crispa.

_ Blackhell ? **  
**_ oui ? **  
**_ tais-toi. **  
**_ Donc c'est toi qui a gagné ? **  
**_ alors... Si je te répond oui, je me fait massacrer par le petit qui est à côté de moi, et si je te répond non... **  
** **  
**Blackhell s'interrompit, et décida de faire un repli stratégique. Si les auras pouvaient se voire, celle de Redfire serait noire. Très, noire. Très, très, très noire.

_ Prépare toi à souffrir, Blackhell... **  
**_ oups... **  
**_ Redfire, calme toi... Ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver contre lui, tu sais très bien que ça ne marchera pas... **  
**_ Mais il a dit que j'étais petit ! **  
**_ Je n'ai pas dis que tu ÉTAIS petit, j'ai dit que tu ES petit, nuance. **  
**_ Alors là… Mais je vais te... RAAAAH...! **  
**  
Le petit Autobot se prépara à sauter sur Blackhell quand quelqu'un l'attrapa par derrière, et émit une série de Bip. Redfire commença à gesticuler pour faire lâcher prise à Bumblebee.

_ Lâche-moi ! Je vais le massacrer ! **  
**_Nope.

Arcee et Ratchet levèrent les optiques au ciel. Bumblebee finit par lâcher Redfire, qui, bizarrement, continuait de râler.

_ Mais c'est pas grave, arrête de faire la tête pour ça.

Le predacon soupira. Brusquement, il grimaça et leva une main pour se frotter la tempe.

_ Black ?

_ C'est rien, c'est déjà passé.

Redfire lui lança un drôle de regard, mais ne rajouta rien.

_ Bon, c'est pas tout mais j'ai faim, moi ! je vais manger.

_ Mais t'as tout le temps faim, toi, ma parole !

_ Je suis en pleine poussée de croissance. Pas de commentaire, Blackhell !

Redfire se retourna vivement vers le predacon qui s'était mit à ricaner.

_ Mais quoi ? J'ai rien dit !

_ Mouais. Mais tu pensais tellement fort que j'avais soit disant arrêté de grandir depuis un bon moment aque je t'ai entendu, tu vois.

_ Tu me connais trop bien, répondit le predacon avec un large sourire. **  
**  
_ Sur le Némésis..._

Starscream commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter. Il se tourna vers un Vehicon et lui hurla dessus.

_ Bon sang, mais tu peux me dire ce qu'ils fabriquent ? **  
**_ Ils devraient arriver dans peu de temps, Commandant Starscream. **  
**_ Et Eternity ? **  
**_ Elle n'est pas encore arrivée, Commandant. **  
**  
Le commandant se détourna du Decepticon, et continua de faire les cents pas. La porte de la salle des commandes s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer un grand bot de couleur principalement noire, ailé.

_ Fléau ! C'est à toi ET à Eternity que j'avais demander de venir. Où est-elle ? **  
**  
Fléau répondit d'une voix assez grave, et très calme.

_ elle est allée voire Knockout, nous avons eu un petit accrochage, en cours de route. **  
**_ Et elle compte arriver quand ? **  
**_ Évitez de vous énerver contre lui, Starscream, je doute que vous vouliez aller faire un tour chez Knockout, si ? **  
**

Une Decepticon venait d'entrer. Elle était petite, et avait une peinture violette, rouge et argenté. Et avait un capteur bleu sur l'œil droit. Bizarrement, elle ressemblait _beaucoup_ à Redfire. Elle affichait un air froid, stoïque. En trois mots : elle était de bonne humeur. Sauf que Starscream avait noté l'absence du "Commandant", qu'il chérissait autant qu'il haïssait Megatron. Du coup, il s'énerva.  
 **  
**_ Eternity ! Tu en a mis, du temps ! **  
**_ Vous m'excuserez, Commandant, mais nous avons eu un léger contre temps. Qui s'appelle " _ **Autobot**_ ". **  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours que Fléau et Eternity étaient arrivés au Némésis. Leur voyage n'avait d'ailleurs pas été de tout repos, car, à peine arrivés, les Autobots les avaient déjà interceptés. Autant dire que, pour une première, Fléau avait perdu le peu de patience et de bonne humeur qu'il avait.

 _Fléau se posa sur le sol, et replia ses ailes alors qu'Eternity descendait de son dos. La jeune fembot cherchait à contacter Soundwave quand le predacon la tira en arrière._

 __ Fais gaffe !_

 _Un tir s'écrasa sur le rocher devant lequel se tenait Eternity quelques secondes plus tôt._

 __ Qu'es-ce que…_

 _Ils tournèrent la tête pour voir deux bots aux optiques bleues, blasters en marche à la place de leurs poings. L'un d'eux, un vert, le plus grand et le plus massif, avait à la place de l'autre main une masse._

 __ Pas les Wreckers… grogna Fléau._

 _Vingt minutes plus tard, Fléau et Eternity battaient en retraite par la voie des airs. Alors qu'ils les regardaient s'éloigner, Wheeljack demanda._

 __ Bulkhead… C'était pas Eternity ?_

 __ Si… Je crois que Redfire ne va pas être ravi d'apprendre… qu'il l'a ratée de peu._

Sur le Némésis...

Shockwave regarda le predacon qu'il venait de créer. Le bot violet avait voulu créer une femelle, chose qu'il avait réussie. Il reporta son regard sur un écran tactile, et tapa un code. La cuve se vida, et la Predacon verte ouvrit ses optiques bleu-verts.

_ Qu'est-ce que... où est-on ?

_ Bienvenue au Némésis, Greenfire.

Greenfire secoua ses ailes pour enlever le reste du liquide jaune qu'il y avait dessus. Shockwave reprit :

_ Suis moi, je vais te présenter au Seigneur Megatron.

Elle hocha la tête, et le suivi. De toute façon, elle n'avait que peu de choix, elle le savait.

XXX

Fléau était en train de se disputer avec Knockout. Eternity et Breakdown ne faisaient rien, et les regardaient, légèrement amusés. Comme d'habitude, Fléau avait menacé Knockout de rayer sa peinture s'il ne se dépêchait pas de finir. Megatron entra, suivi de Shockwave et de Greenfire. Eternity redevint sérieuse, et Fléau et Knockout arrêtèrent de se disputer. Le Lord présenta Greenfire.

_ Voici Greenfire. Elle fait désormais partie des Decepticons. (Il se tourna vers Fléau) Fléau, fait lui visiter le Némésis.

_ Bien, Seigneur.

Le Predacon commença à s'avancer vers la sortie, Greenfire sur les talons. Cette dernière se raidit en entendant les paroles de Megatron.

_ Eternity, tu t'occuperas du dressage de Greenfire.

L'intéressée ne répondit pas tout de suite, les optiques flambant de colère. Mais quand elle répondit, sa voix était calme.

_ Bien... Lord Megatron.

Une heure plus tard, à la base Autobot...

_ Optimus ! Je capte deux nouveaux signaux !

_ Autobot, ou Decepticon ?

_ Aucune idée.

Optimus se tourna vers ses Autobot.

_ Autobot ! Nous allons voir se qui se passe. Cliffjumper, Smokescream, et. Wheeljack, vous vous occuperez du premier signal. Redfire, Blackhell et moi nous nous occuperons du second.

Optimus se tourna vers Ratchet.

_ Ratchet, ouvre-nous un pont terrestre.

_ Bien, Optimus.

Au même moment, sur le Némésis

Soundwave montra quelque chose à Megatron.

_ Deux nouveaux signaux... Dont un est Autobot, et l'autre Decepticon... Je pense que je vais tester dès maintenant la nouvelle création de. Shockwave. Eternity et Fléau, vous vous occuperez du signal Decepticon. Greenfire et Predaking du signal Autobot.

_ Bien, Seigneur.

Une fois sortis de la salle de commande, Greenfire demanda à Eternity.

_ Predaking ? C'est qui ?

Quelque chose fit secouer le vaisseau, et Eternity dû se retenir au mur.

_ Bah tiens... Quand on parle du loup...

Ils sortirent, pour voir un grand Predacon dont la couleur dominante était le brun sur le pont extérieur.

_ C'est lui, Predaking.

_ Désolé, Prédaking, tu repars en mission, Soundwave a capté deux nouveaux signaux, et Mégatron veut que tu t'occupes du signal Autobot avec la miss qui est...

Il regarda autour de lui, et demanda à Eternity, qui regardait ses griffes.

_ Elle est passée où, Greenfire ?

_ Derrière toi, mon grand.

XXX

Greenfire observait le monde au-dessus duquel elle volait. Pour l'instant, la surface était entièrement bleue, mais elle pouvait voir la côte, qui n'était pas si loin. Predaking grogna, et les deux Predacons accélèrent.

Le but de la mission était simple, clair : trouver le vaisseau Autobot, et détruire ceux qui étaient à l'intérieur, et en garder un en vie pour l'interroger.

Du côté du vaisseau Autobot...

Un autobot vert sorti des restes du vaisseau, en se tenant la tête. Deux autres suivirent. Le vert demanda aux deux autres :

_ Angeni, Sideswipe, vous pouvez me dire QUI a demandé à Ironhide de piloter ?

_ C'est toi qui lui as demandé…

_ T'es sûre ?

_ Plus que certaine.

Un autobot noir s'extirpa du vaisseau.

_ Crosshairs ?

_ Oui ?

_ Je ne veux pas de commentaire sur l'atterrissage.

_ Trop tard, c'est déjà fait. Sauf qu'il avait raison, sur ce coup.

_ Comment ça, "sur ce coup" ?

_ Parce que.

De son côté, Blackhell souriait. Il contacta Redfire qui n'était pas à portée de voix.

_ Alors ?

_ Autobot. Rejoins-moi, Optimus va y aller en premier.

Redfire leva la tête quand il entendit un rugissement.

Sideswipe demanda, tandis qu'Ironhide préparait ses canons.

_ C'est quoi, ça ?

_ J'en sais rien, mais vu le bruit, c'est quelque chose de gros.

Predaking descendis en piqué, et se posa brutalement devant les Autobots.

Avant de rugir et passer à l'action sans plus de cérémonie.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Predaking rugit et attaqua.

\- Oh merde, lâcha Crosshairs.

\- T'as pas mieux, comme répartie ? grogna Angeni.

Predaking bondit en avant, la gueule ouverte. Ironhide eut tout juste le temps de sauter sur le côté et arma son canon. Il n'eut cependant pas le loisir de tirer. L'autobot fut obligé de sauter de nouveau sur le côté pour éviter un coup de queue du predacon. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il lui tournait le dos qu'il était sans défense, non mais. Et cette leçon, Crosshairs l'apprit également à ses dépens. Il s'était rué sur le côté, profitant du fait que Predaking soit axé sur Angeni, la plus frêle du groupe. En attrapant son gun, il s'appréta à tirer. Mais contrairement à Ironhide, il se prit la queue de Predaking, qui agissait comme un coup de fouet. Crosshairs eut la respiration violemment coupée et fut propulsé contre un arbre.

Pour Angeni, sur qui Predaking semblait avoir jeté son dévolu, ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était la plus frêle qu'elle était sans défense.

Le predacon essaya plusieurs fois de refermer sa gueule sur elle pour lui briser le dos et la tuer, mais à chaque fois elle lui glissait entre les mâchoires pour lui échapper. De plus, la féline en profitait pour toujours pour lui glisser un coup, au niveau de la tête, de la mâchoire, du cou, de la nuque ou du poitrail. Ce n'était pas assez fort pour le blesser, mais c'était suffisant pour lui faire un minimum mal et le mettre en rogne. Et en rogne, il l'était.

Quand il senti un tir lui percuter l'épaule, il se tourna en grondant de rage vers les deux autobots qui se tenaient derrière lui, des armes à feu fixées aux bras ou dans les mains.

\- Coucou, mon gros, ricana Crosshairs.

Predaking poussa un rugissement de défi et allait attaquer les deux bots quand il se figea.

Il en manquait un.

Et il avait senti l'odeur d'un troisième predacon et d'un autre bot. Sûrement des autobots vu l'odeur.

Predaking tressaillit quand une lame se planta dans son armure. Il poussa un sifflement de rage et de douleur avant de se retourner brutalement sur son agresseur. Surpris par sa réaction violente, Sideswipe recula juste à temps. Mais le temps de retirer sa lame et la gueule de Predaking était déjà sur lui, se plantant dans son bras. Le predacon ouvrit ses ailes et décolla dans une bourrasque de vent, faisant tomber Ironhide et Crosshairs, les plus proches de lui.

\- Gwaah ! cria Sideswipe quand il se retrouva en l'air, bien trop haut pour sauter.

De toute façon, Predaking le tenait fermement par le bras, enfonçant ses crocs dans le fuselage de son bras jusqu'à l'energon qui glissait le long de sa main et de son épaule. Réveillés par le goût et l'odeur de l'energon frais, Predaking poussa un grondement rauque, serrant davantage ses mâchoires sur le bras du bot gris qui grimaçait et, malgré sa résolution de ne pas crier de douleur pour ne pas faire plaisir à leur adversaire, gémissait de douleur.

Mais brusquement, avant qu'ils ne soient trop haut pour que plus personnes ne puisse rien faire, une masse s'abattit sur Predaking qui perdit de l'altitude.

Le second predacon qui avait sauté n'avait pas d'ailes, remarqua Sideswipe avant que Predaking ne le lâche pour s'occuper de son nouvel advesaire. Le bot gris essaya de se rattraper à quelque chose, mais il n'y avait rien. Juste du vide sous lui. Et avec un bras dans l'état dans lequel il se trouvait, il risquait d'avoir un _léger_ souci. Ce qui n'était pas son cas puisqu'il tombait comme une pierre vers le sol.

\- Meeeer- cria-t-il.

Il fut brutalement coupé par le choc qui expulsa tout l'air de ses poumons, lui brouillant la vue et faisant siffler ses capteurs audios.

Il resta un moment allongé au sol avant de se sentir tirer en arrière par les épaules.

Et les deux predacons s'écrasèrent à leur tour dans un bruit monstre à l'endroit même où il se trouvait.

\- Merci, Ironhide, geignit Sideswipe en attrapant son bras blessé, sans oser le regarder.

\- Je viens de contacter Ratchet, il ne devrait pas tarder à vous ouvrir un pont, fit une voix derrière eux.

Ironhide se retourna brutalement, pointant son arme sous le nez du nouveau venu, qui leva aussitôt les mains das un geste d'apaisement pour montrer qu'il n'était pas armé.

\- Du calme ! Je suis un autobot ! lâcha Redfire d'une voix légèrement nerveuse. Tu peux baisser ton arme ? S'il te plait ?

Ironhide hésita. Mais quand il vit les optiques bleues et l'insigne autobot sur l'épaule, il se détendit et baissa l'arme en question.

\- Désolé. On sait jamais.

\- T'inquiète, je comprends. J'aurais fait la même chose à ta place, répondit le petit bot avec un sourire.

Un couinement de douleur attira leur attention.

Predaking avait sauvagement mordu Blackhell à l'épaule et celui-ci fut obligé de cracher ses flammes pour se dégager de sa prise. Il boitilla ensuite hors de portée de Predaking, mais il eut tout juste le temps de souffler qu'un troisième predacon, vert cette fois-là, fondit sur lui, le saisit dans ses serres pour reprendre de l'altitude. Blackhell lâcha un cri de surprise et griffa le sol pour essayer de se retenir. Mais heureusement pour lui, la femelle n'était pas assez forte pour le soulever assez haut.

Quand Blackhell retomba sur ses pattes, il chancela mais tint bon. Greenfire revint à la charge, la gueule ouverte en grand pour viser les poings vitaux mais Redfire lui sauta à la tête. Surprise par une charge qu'elle n'attendait pas, Greenfire pila et dérapa tout en redresasnt haut la tête pour que Redfire ne la touche pas. La lame de l'autobot frôla sa gorge, laissant une fine trainée bleue sur le fuselage vert clair et plus fin du cou de la dragonne.

Redfire retomba sur ses pieds et allait relancer une attaque quand Predaking le heurta violemment de la tête, le soulevant du sol et lui faisant faire un vol plané. Le petit bot lâcha un cri de surprise tout en battant des bras et des jambes avant de retomber sur Blackhell. Sonné par le vol, Redfire glissa à terre. Le predacon terrestre l'attrapa par la nuque et le tira en arrière pour lui éviter de se faire écraser par la patte de Predaking car, vu leurs gabarits respectifs, le predacon aurait pu tuer le petit bot rien qu'en écrasant sa cage thoracique. Ledit predacon grogna.

Greenfire et lui avaient infligé pas mal de dégats dans leurs groupes, mais la femelle n'était pas taillée pour le combat et cela se ressentait dans ses attaques qui faiblissaient.

Mais heureusement pour tous, l'ouverture d'un pont qui laissa passer Optimus Prime coupa court au combat. Predaking avertit Greenfire et ils décollèrent pour reprendre de l'altitude afin d'échapper aux tirs qui leur tombaient dessus.

Une fois assez loins, Optimus changea de nouveau son arme pour faire apparaitre sa main. Il se tourna ensuite vers ses autobots en leur lançant un regard circulaire pour évaluer rapidement les dégâts avant de demander :

\- Tout le monde va bien ?

\- Pas tout le monde, nan, grogna Ironhide. Mais ça fait plaisir de te voir, Prime.

\- Tu es arrivé pile poil au bon moment, renchérit Sideswipe en grimaçant de douleur.

\- Nous allons rentrer, Ratchet va vous soigner. Nous n'avons pas pu venir vous aider avant, nous devions récupérer Wheeljack, Bulkhead, Arcee et Bumblebee qui avaient également un souci avec A… Avec une decepticon, se corrigea Optimus.

Ironhide aida Sideswipe à se relever, Blakhell soutint Redfire quelques pas avant qu'il reprenne ses esprits pour marcher seul et la troupe retourna enfin à la base autobot en laissant la navette endommagée derrière eux.

Ils s'en occuperaient plus tard.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Quand ils entrèrent, ils trouvèrent Arcee avec Ratchet. Comme à son habitude, le docteur grognait dans sa barbe que personne ne faisait attention, et qu'à cause de cela, ils revenaient tout le temps dans des états pas possibles. Et quand Ratchet se retourna pour observer les nouveaux arrivants, il ne manqua pas de leur faire la remarque :

\- C'est pas vrai ! Vous revenez dans un état encore pire qu'Arcee ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire un peu attention, oui ?

\- Ravi de te revoir, Doc, ricana Ironhide.

\- Et cessez de m'appeler Doc !

\- Pourquoi ? T'es un doc, pourtant, renchérit Crosshairs.

Ratchet les fusilla du regard et finit par grogner :

\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé, pour vous ? Vous êtes tombés sur une seconde Arachnide ?

Redfire se figea en entendant cela. Arachnide était ici ? Sur Terre ?

Ses poings se mirent à trembler et il ignora le regard d'avertissement que lui lançait Blackhell. ''Pas de connerie'', disait son regard.

Le regard de Ratchet tomba sur Redfire et il comprit qu'il aurait dû surveiller sa langue. Mais il était inquiet pour les autres, et n'avait pas réussi à garder son ironie pour lui. Le doc poussa un soupir et se tourna de nouveau vers Arcee.

\- Allez, tu peux y aller, c'est bon.

Arcee hocha la tête sans répondre et s'éloigna.

\- Sideswipe, à ton tour, grogna Ratchet.

\- Hé, Red ! Tu vas où ? lança le predacon.

\- Faire un tour, j'ai le droit ? siffla le petit bot sur un ton acide.

\- Eh, calme toi… ! qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

\- Rien, soupira Redfire en lui tournant le dos.

-Va plutôt faire un tour sur le toit, lui lança Ratchet. Que ce soit plus simple pour moi quand je t'appellerai.

\- Ouais ouais…

Blackhell poussa un soupir et faillit suivre le petit bot, mais il se retint d'aller le rejoindre. Il connaissait son ami, il avait besoin d'être seul pendant un court moment. Il irait le chercher quand Ratchet aurait besoin de lui pour l'examiner.

Redfire monta sur le toit et attendit. Le fait qu'Arachnide soit ici ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : prendre sa revanche.

 _Il avait trainé toute la journée avec des amis. Le soir, il avait voulu aller au bar de Nightingale avec ces mêmes amis, juste pour boire un peu et s'amuser. À cette époque, la guerre avait déjà débuté mais n'était pas encore très violente. Ils étaient en guerre. Des batailles avaient déjà débuté mais… Kaon n'était pas vraiment encore dedans. Megatron avait décrété qu'il s'agirait de sa capitale, mais la ville était suffisamment loin du front pour que la guerre ne soit pas encore une vraie réalité pour la ville. La guerre ? Oui, mais elle était loin. Tant qu'elle n'était pas aux portes…_

 _Nightingale était la gérante d'un bar qui ne se trouvait pas loin de l'appartement que Redfire partageait avec sa sœur et ses parents. Avec la guerre, il ne savait pas ce qu'elle était devenue, avec son mari et ses deux filles, Kat et Karan, mais quand ils étaient encore à Kaon, ils aimaient bien aller les voir de temps en temps, pour boire un verre et discuter. Ce qui était bien, avec Nightingale, c'était qu'elle savait être à l'écoute. Et Redfire aimait bien ses deux filles. Kat était plus calme et réservée, alors que Karan ressemblait à un garçon manqué et n'avait peur de rien. Etant des cyclopes, certains clients pouvaient parfois paraître insultants, surtout pour des jeunes comme les jumelles. Mais à chaque fois, Karan les envoyait paitre en beauté._

 _D'habitude, Abyss et Cross étaient d'accord pour qu'il y aille, parfois avec Eternity, parfois sans elle, ça dépendait quand elle voulait venir ou non._

 _\- Non, avait dit Cross sur un ton catégorique._

 _\- Mais… Pourquoi ?_

 _\- C'est comme ça, Redfire. C'est non._

 _\- Mais tu n'avais jamais refusé avant ce soir, papa ! Je suis puni pour un truc que je ne sais pas ? qu'est-ce que je n'ai pas fait ? Mon lit ?!_

 _\- Ce n'est pas ça, gronda Cross qui perdait patience._

 _\- Alors c'est quoi ?_

 _\- C'est non, Redfire ! point barre !_

 _Abyss avait soupiré._

 _\- S'il te plait, Redy… Ecoute ton père. Pas ce soir, c'est dangereux._

 _\- On est en guerre, d'accord ! Mais quand même ! Il n'y a eu aucune attaque sur Kaon, depuis le début !_

 _\- Et si c'était ce soir ?_

 _\- Et pourquoi ce serait ce soir ?_

 _\- Même si ce n'était pas ce soir, ce n'est pas sûr. S'il te plait, écoute-nous et reste._

 _\- Mais qu'est-ce qui pourrait m'arriver, hein ? Qu'on tombe sur des voleurs ? Des assassins ? Mais pourquoi ils s'attaqueraient à un groupe de jeunes à proximité des bas quartiers, hein ? grogna Redfire, exaspéré._

 _\- C'est non, Redfire ! Point barre !_

 _L'éclat de sa mère, d'habitude si calme, fit tressaillir Redfire._

 _C'est sur un ton déçu et légèrement plus calme, quoique forcé, que le petit bot demanda :_

 _\- Alors pourquoi Ety peut sortir, elle… ?_

 _\- Parce qu'elle va rester chez une amie._

 _\- Mais je vais aller chez Nightingale et revenir après ! ça revient quasiment au même !_

 _\- Redfire… tenta Abyss._

 _Mais avant même que Cross ou elle n'aient pu le retenir, Redfire était déjà sorti en claquant la porte de leur appartement._

\- Hé, Red, lança Blackhell en le rejoignant.

L'autobot sursauta en entendant Blackhell être si proche de lui. Il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver.

\- Tu m'as fait peur…

\- J'ai vu. Désolé. Ratchet a fini avec les autres, c'est ton tour.

\- … Merci.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Non non, c'est bon.

Le predacon ne répondit pas. Il regarda Redfire se relever et se diriger vers le monte-charge.

\- Et toi, il t'embête pas trop ?

\- non, ça va. J'ai connu pire, de toute façon.

\- Je sais… Bon, faut que j'y aille. Tu connais Ratchet, il va râler, sinon.

\- Ouais. Allez, dépêche-toi. Et, euh…

\- Hm ?

\- Si t'as besoin de parler, je suis là.

\- Je sais… Merci, Black, répondit Redfire avec un léger sourire.

Le deux-roues activa le monte-charge et descendit. Quand il fut hors de vue de Blackhell et pas encore des autres, il eut une grimace de rage et de désespoir.

Peut-être qu'il aurait dû rester, finalement, ce soir-là. Rentrer pour demander pardon à ses parents et pour passer un bon moment avec eux, peut-être devant un film.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Redfire sorti de la baie médicale une petite demi-heure plus tard. Ratchet avait dit qu'il avait de la chance, que Predaking aurait pu le tuer facilement. Mais Redfire savait qu'il ne pouvait pas mourir. Pas parce qu'il était trop jeune ou trop beau, comme certain diraient, mais parce qu'il avait quelqu'un à retrouver. Il avait quelqu'un à retrouver et quelqu'un à qui faire payer ce qu'elle avait fait.

Peut-être qu'après ça, il se sentirait moins coupable. Parce que s'il avait été là, les choses auraient pu être différentes. Il aurait peut-être pu les aider, et sauver au moins son père. Et peut-être que s'il avait été moins lâche, sa sœur serait avec lui au lieu d'être Primus savait où. Tout ça, c'était sa faute. Quand il avait tout raconté à Blackhell, celui-ci lui avait dit que ce n'était pas grave. Que ce n'était pas sa faute. Mais au fond, Redfire savait que si. Parce qu'il n'aurait pas dû désobéir et parce qu'il aurait dû tout raconter à sa sœur. A sa jumelle.

 _Dans les escaliers, pour descendre, il avait croisé une fembot noire, avec quelques lignes dorées sur le corps, et des yeux mauves. Dans son dos se trouvaient des sortes de pinces repliées. Elle lui avait adressé un sourire sinistre dévoilant ses canines, et elle avait fait frissonner Redfire. Elle aurait pu être belle si elle n'avait pas eu cette expression de cruauté mal dissimulée. Un pressentiment avait étreint Redfire, mais il était déjà arrivé en bas._

 _\- Hé, Red ! Tu viens ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

 _\- Je… Rien, un mauvais pressentiment._

 _\- Allez, ça passera quand t'auras sifflé un verre, ricana Karan._

 _\- J'imagine, ouais…_

 _Redfire lança un dernier coup d'œil à la porte de son appartement, puis ses yeux remontèrent vers les fenêtres du salon qui donnaient sur la rue. Karan le tira par le bras et il suivi le groupe de ses amis pour rejoindre le bar de Nightingale et Wildbreak._

 _Et en effet, il avait passé un bon moment. Il avait vite oublié son pressentiment et l'ambiance l'avait fait penser à complètement autre chose. Il avait juste pensé à boire avec ses amis, discuter avec Kat et Karan quand Nightingale ne leur demandait pas d'apporter des commandes à certains clients._

 _Mais quand il était rentré, l'ambiance festive qu'il avait ressenti malgré sa dispute avec ses parents s'effondra brutalement. L'atmosphère qui régnait chez lui était lourde, pesante, insupportable, malsaine._

 _-… Papa… ? Maman ?_

 _Il s'était avancé dans la pièce de séjour. L'odeur de l'energon le prit brutalement à la gorge, et il se détourna pour vomir ce qu'il avait bu dans un coin. C'était les jambes flageolantes qu'il s'était avancé dans le salon dont la décoration et les meubles étaient devenus chaotiques._

 _Quand il vit sa mère le fixer de ses yeux vides, il voulut crier d'effroi. Mais le même effroi bloqua le cri dans sa gorge, lui faisant émettre un simple gargouillis presque inaudible. Un gémissement le fit tressaillir et Redfire se tourna vers son père qui semblait encore vivant._

 _\- papa !_

 _Redfire se rua à côté de Cross et l'aida à se redresser._

 _\- Papa… Je… Je suis désolé, j'aurais jamais dû sortir… fit Redfire d'une voix rauque._

 _\- Red… Calme toi… J'ai… Quelques trucs à te dire._

 _\- Mais tu vas… Tu vas t'en sortir, pas vrai… ?_

 _\- Non… Je suis désolé, mon grand. J'ai perdu trop… Trop d'energon. Et la blessure est trop profonde pour être traitée avant ma mort…_

 _\- J'aurais dû rester… Je vous aurais aidé…_

 _\- Non… Elle nous aurait tué sous tes yeux avant de te tuer à ton tour... Et elle y aurait prit plaisir. Tu as bien fait de partir, au final…_

 _\- Qui… C'est qui,_ elle _?_

 _\- Elle s'appelle Arachnide. C'est une fembot-araignée, tu ne dois pas lui faire confiance. C'est une decepticon._

 _\- Mais nous aussi…_

 _\- Non… Nous voulions aller à Iacon. Megatron a de bonnes idées, mais… Il n'utilisera pas les bons moyens… Il y a trop de haine et de rancœur en lui pour que ce soit une bonne chose s'il gagne la guerre... Eternity et toi devez rejoindre les autobots à tous prix. Sinon… C'est peut-être l'annihilation de toute vie sur Cybertron, que nous risquons… Megatron est incapable de… De miséricorde._

 _\- Mais…_

 _\- Ecoute moi jusqu'au bout. Tu DOIS rejoindre les autobots. Optimus a les mêmes idées que Megatron, ou presque. Prends Eternity avec toi… Ne la laisse pas dans l'ignorance._

 _\- Promis…_

 _Cross sourit légèrement. Il leva une main tremblante et la posa sur la nuque de son fils._

 _\- Je t'aime, Redy. Je vous aime tous les deux… Ne l'oublie pas._

 _Redfire hocha simplement la tête, les optiques brulantes de larmes._

 _\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, mon grand. Je suis désolé de t'avoir grondé tout à l'heure… Mais tu as eu raison de partir._

Redfire revint à la réalité. Allongé sur son lit, il poussa un soupir. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait arrêté de pleurer en repensant à la mort de ses parents.

Mais il n'avait jamais eu le courage de dire à Eternity ce qui s'était réellement passé. Car le lendemain, l'un des plus fidèles lieutenants de Megatron, Dreadwing, était venu les voir. Ils leur avaient tendu la main, et leur avait dit que des autobots avaient été vus en ville. Et que leurs parents, qui avaient travaillés aux arènes avec Megatron, avaient été de bonnes cibles pour commencer. Mais ils avaient envoyé un chasseur de primes traquer ces autobots, qui étaient maintenant morts. Ils n'avaient donc pas de soucis à se faire pour cela.

Redfire n'avait donc pas dit tout de suite ce qui s'était vraiment passer. Et au fur et à mesure qu'il attendait, sa volonté flanchait de plus en plus. Au final, des années étaient passées et il n'avait rien dit à Eternity.

Puis il avait enfin eu l'opportunité de rejoindre les autobots, comme il l'avait promis à son père. Mais paradoxalement, ça avait été le jour où il avait enfin décidé de tout raconter à Eternity.

Megatron avait appris, il ne savait comment, qu'il connaissait la vérité. Ou du moins, il l'avait soupçonné. A partir de ce moment-là, il était possible qu'il s'agisse d'un traître à la cause decepticon. Et ironiquement, ce fut Arachnide qui fut chargée de se débarrasser de lui. Même si elle avait échoué à le tuer… Il avait cru qu'il pourrait prendre sa revanche ce jour-là. Mais ça n'avait pas été le cas… Arachnide n'avait eu aucun mal à l'immobiliser. Elle avait failli le tuer, et l'avait laissé pour mort.

Mais au moins, cela lui permettait de remplir une partie de la promesse faite à ses parents. Maintenant, il devait retrouver Eternity. Si elle était sur le Nemesis, il pourrait la retrouver.


	7. Chapter 7

Ratchet avait trouvé une mine d'energon. Optimus étant déjà parti avec Ironhide et Bulkhead en reconnaissance, le doc autobot rameuta le reste de l'équipe présente.

\- Bumblebee, Angeni et Redfire, vous pouvez aller voir ?

-Euh… bien sûr, pourquoi ?

Ratchet poussa un profond soupir mais ne répondit pas tout de suite. Angeni sourit et Redfire ricana avant que le doc rajoute :

\- C'est possible que les decepticons soient déjà sur place, alors soyez discrets.

\- Ouais ouais, t'inquiète, hehe.

Ratchet leva les yeux au ciel et fini par ouvrir un pont aux trois autobots.

\- Vous arriverez à une centaine de mètres de la mine. Je vous envoie le matériel après que vous vous serez assuré que les decepticons ne soient pas présents.

\- _Pas de problème_ , bipa Bumblebee.

Le trio franchit le pont avant de se transformer pour rejoindre la mine. Une fois à proximité, ils s'arrêtèrent à l'entrée.

\- _Faut voir si les decepticons sont là_ … fit le bourdon.

-En attendant, il n'y a personne à l'entrée, répondit Angeni. Euh, Redfire ? Tu vas où ?

\- Voir s'il n'y a pas une autre entrée.

\- Tu sais réfléchir ? Première nouvelle, répondit la jeune fembot avec un sourire.

\- Hé !

Bumblebee leva les optiques au ciel, amusé.

\- _Angeni, tu viens ?_

\- Je te suis.

 _\- Red, si tu ne trouves pas d'autre entrée, revient nous filer un coup de main par ici._

\- Ouais, t'inquiète.

\- Justement. C'est pas plutôt une excuse pour pas venir nous aider ?

\- Bien sûr que non, soupira le deux-roues.

Angeni sourit, et Bumblebee et elle entrèrent dans la grotte. Ils marchèrent doucement, sans faire de bruit.

Redfire, lui, finit par apercevoir une longue fissure, un peu en hauteur. La curiosité étant son principal défaut, il escalada la falaise pour se glisser à l'intérieur de la fissure. Avec un peu de chance, il arriverait dans la mine.

* * *

Fléau grogna et lança un coup d'œil à Arachnide. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que Megatron les envoie tous les deux ? Il savait pourtant qu'il ne s'entendait qu'avec peu de monde. Eternity était, finalement, la seule avec laquelle il s'entendait bien. Il supportait les autres parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix, mais ceux qui étaient comme Arachnide… Ceux-là, il ne pouvait vraiment pas les encadrer. Après, heureusement pour lui, l'araignée était la seule avec un tel caractère insupportable. Le predacon lâcha un soupir. Apparemment, il n'avait pas eu le choix. Au moins… Eternity était dans la première caverne qui constituait la mine. Il pourrait peut-être trouver une excuse pour fausser compagnie à l'araignée et rejoindre sa coéquipière. Il lâcha un bref grognement avant de reporter son attention sur Arachnide qui commençait à s'impatienter.

\- Ça ne peut pas aller plus vite ? siffla Arachnide en invectivant les véhicons qui avaient été dépêchés pour l'extraction. Il ne se passe rien, alors autant rentrer plus vite ! On n'a plus qu'à ranger tout ça et rentrer, alors bougez-vous !

\- Alors occupe-t'en toi-même, grogna Fléau. Si tu ne supportes pas de rester inactive, il y a plein de trucs à faire avant de rentrer.

\- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi, Fléau, répondit Arachnide sur un ton acide.

\- Et alors ?

Le predacon s'approcha d'Arachnide, les ailes légèrement ouvertes dans un geste menaçant.

\- Tu t'ennuies, alors je te propose d'aider. A moins que tu ne sois comme les adolescentes, à avoir peur de te casser une griffe si tu fais un geste de trop ?

Arachnide ouvrit la bouche pour lancer une réplique cinglante quand des coups de feu dans la première partie de la mine.

\- C'est pas vrai, gronda Fléau.

Il n'attendit pas la réponse de l'araignée pour se transformer et foncer vers la position d'Eternity. A tous les coups, il s'agissait des autobots. Ce n'était pas possible autrement. Qui serait assez fou, les autobots mis à part, pour attaquer les decepticons ?

* * *

Un premier tir de Bumblebee percuta la tête d'un véhicon, l'envoyant mordre violemment la poussière. Eternity tressaillit et se retourna brusquement vers eux. Des autobots. Il ne manquait plus que cela. Elle poussa un soupir et activa ses lames juste avant de bloquer un nouveau tir d'Angeni.

\- J'étais en train de me dire que c'était trop calme.

\- Dommage, j'aurais aimé te décevoir, gronda Angeni.

Bumblebee attaqua les autres vehicons qui, la surprise passée, s'étaient mis à défendre leur energon et la mine. Angeni sauta et rejoignit Eternity en presque un seul bond. Eternitu para la première attaque et décala son pied pour se retrouver de biais par rapport à l'autobot. Elle profita de sa position pour attaquer au niveau des côtes mais Angeni utilisa sa souplesse pour que la lame ne fasse que l'effleurer. Eternity grogna légèrement. Tout en se baissant rapidement, elle tendit une jambe et effectua une rotation, balayant la première jambe d'Angeni. Elle réussit à rester debout, mais quand la seconde jambe de la decepticon heurta son autre cheville, elle tomba au sol sur le dos dans un cri étranglé. Eternity se redressa et allait lui porter un coup au Spark quand le pied de la féline heurta violemment son abdomen, la faisant brusquement reculer, le souffle légèrement coupé. L'autobot en profita pour se pour se relever et se jeter sur Eternity dans un cri de rage.

Mais au moment où elle allait l'atteindre, Une queue jaillit dans son champ de vision. Étant déjà en l'air, n'ayant aucun appui pour changer de trajectoire, elle essaya de se contorsionner pour échapper au coup. Elle n'y parvint pas, et la queue de Fléau la cueillie au creux de l'estomac.

Angeni rebondit sur le sol et réussit à se réceptionner sur les pieds juste après. Elle essuya l'energon qui coulait de la lèvre qu'elle s'était mordue suite au choc tout en reprenant son souffle. Puis, elle lança un regard meurtrier à Fléau qui se dressait aux côtés d'Eternity, un sourir carnassier transparaissant sur ses babines.

\- Hehe. Bouh, fit le predacon.

\- Tu tombes bien lui dit Eternity.

\- Je sais. Je tombe toujours bien.

* * *

Redfire se contorsionna pour arriver au bout de la fissure. Heureusement qu'il avait vu un peu de lumière au bout, parce qu'il se serait sûrement retrouvé coincé pour faire demi-tour, malgré sa petite taille. D'abord plutôt large et haute, la fissure avait commencé à se rétrécir de plus en plus. Et en arrivant au bout, il se figea.

\- Bon sang, mais dépêchez-vous un peu, gronda Arachnide.

Un pont avait été ouvert et les vehicons commençaient à ramener l'energon au vaisseau.

Redfire essaya de se retenir. La rage et la haine déformant son visage à la vue d'Arachnide, il ne réussit finalement pas à rester caché. Il se contorsionna une dernière fois et, tout en s'accrochant à une prise dans la roche, il se retrouva suspendu au-dessus de l'araignée. Il finit par sauter et se laisser tomber, lames au-dessus de la tête, pour enfin, tuer Arachnide.

Il aurait cependant réussi s'il était resté silencieux, mais la colère lui avait fait pousser un cri de rage tout en se laissant tomber sur celle qu'il haïssait le plus. Arachnide se tourna vers lui et leva la tête et recula violemment. La lame de Redfire lui laissa une trainée bleue sur la joue. En la touchant et en voyant ses doigts bleus d'energon, le visage d'Arachnide se déforma de rage à son tour.

Le petit bot retomba sur ses pieds et se redressa immédiatement en se lançant en avant, lame pointée vers l'araignée. En lâchant un cri rageur, Arachnide para l'attaque grâce à ses pattes griffues.

\- Toi ! Je t'ai tué !

\- Tu aurais dû vérifier que j'étais bien mort, siffla Redfire.

Il esquiva une patte d'Arachnide en pivotant sur le côté.

\- Je ne te raterai pas, cette fois… !

\- Crois moi, c'est à moi de dire ça, gronda l'autobot.

Il avait fait attention à se placer derrière Arachnide, la laissant entre les Vehicons et lui. Comme ils avaient pour habitude de ne pas prendre d'initiative, tant qu'ils n'avaient pas d'ordre, ça devrait aller pour lui. De plus, la plupart étaient déjà partis pour ranger matériel et energon.

Arachnide esquiva une nouvelle attaque du petit bot et répliqua. Les mains placées devant elle, elle lançait par moment de la toile pour entraver son adversaire, qui esquivait pourtant les jets. Elle essaya tout de même de lui tirer dessus, tout en utilisant ses lames pour faire reculer Redfire. L'une d'elles érafla le cou de l'autobot, mais pas suffisamment pour le tuer. Arachnide grogna. Le tuer rapidement ou lentement ? Elle aurait adoré la deuxième solution, mais Eternity se trouvait plus en avant dans la mine. Si elle se débarrassait des autobots plus rapidement qu'elle, elle viendrait sûrement voir par ici pour voir si elle n'avait pas besoin d'aide. Et si elle voyait Redfire… L'araignée préférait ne pas y penser. Fléau n'aimait pas vraiment Redfire, mais si Eternity lui demandait de l'aider, il le ferait.

Elle eut une idée qui la fit sourire.

Étrangement, en voyant son sourire, Redfire ne put retenir un frisson lui parcourir l'échine.

\- Je me demande comment ta sœur se débrouille contre tes amis autobots…

Redfire blêmit brusquement. Le sourire d'Arachnide s'élargit et elle n'eut aucun mal à repousser son adversaire qui roula au sol. Elle se mit à rire et s'approcha lentement vers Redfire.

\- Oups ? Est-ce quelque chose que je n'aurais pas dû dire ? dit-elle sur un ton malicieux.

\- Tu… Tu… Je vais te…

Arachnide ricana.

\- Pour ça, il faudrait que tu arrives à me toucher.

Redfire poussa un hurlement de rage. Celle-ci le rendit désordonné dans ses attaques, laissant Arachnide avoir plus de marge.

* * *

Les vehicons venaient d'être entièrement décimés, pour le plus grand soulagement des deux autobots. Ils en profitèrent pour attaquer Eternity et Fléau tour à tour, échangeant souvent d'adversaire pour les déstabiliser. Mais étant coéquipiers depuis plus longtemps qu'eux, les deux decepticons se laissaient moins faire que ce que Bumblebee et Angeni auraient voulu. Au moment où la jeune féline allait porter un coup du plat de la main dans la gorge de la fembot decepticon, quelque chose sorti de terre entre elles deux, projetant des gravillons dans les optiques d'Angeni. Elle fut forcée de se jeter en arrière pour éviter une attaque d'Arachnide, qui se plaça ensuite derrière Eternity et Fléau.

\- Les Vehicons ont fini de récolter l'energon.

\- Ils n'ont pas perdu de temps…

\- Non. J'ai demandé un pont à Soundwave, il devrait bientôt l'ouvrir.

Et en même temps qu'elle disait cela, un pont s'ouvrit derrière les trois decepticons. Les autobots voulurent les empêcher de rentrer, mais Arachnide passa le pont la première, suivie par Eternity puis Fléau. Après tout, s'ils avaient l'energon, ils n'avaient plus rien à faire ici.

Bumblebee et Angeni restèrent immobiles un moment, légèrement surpris par la tournure des évènements. Le bourdon fut le premier à réagir et à courir vers la seconde caverne. Si Arachnide était là, et que Redfire l'avait croisée…

Mais quand il arriva dans la seconde salle, Redfire finissait de se dégager de la toile qu'Arachnide avait utilisée pour l'entraver. Il poussa un cri de rage.

\- Je vais la tuer ! hurla le deux-roues avant de donner un coup de pied dans le cadavre d'un vehicon pour évacuer sa rage et sa haine. Primus, j'en fais le serment !


	8. Chapter 8

TFP chap 8

Le trio sortit de la mine. Angeni lança un bref coup d'œil à Redfire, qui les suivait de loin en trainant les pieds. Les poings serrés, il lançait des coups de pieds dans les cailloux qu'il croisait pour se défouler et évacuer la rage qu'il ressentait, le faisant bouillir de l'intérieur. Ses lèvres remuaient pour former des mots que les deux n'entendaient pas, mais ils devinaient très bien qu'il proférait des jurons, et peut-être même des blasphèmes. Les yeux rivés au sol, il ignora royalement la jeune féline quand elle s'approcha pour le réconforter. Il se dégagea de sa prise légère sur son épaule et se décala pour prendre de la distance. Angeni fronça les sourcils, surprise par la réaction du petit bot. Elle lança un coup d'œil interrogateur à Bumblebee, et celui-ci laissa Redfire prendre de l'avance pour rejoindre Angeni.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? demanda la féline.

 _\- Il est juste furieux d'avoir manqué à la fois de tuer Arachnide, mais aussi d'avoir manqué sa sœur_ , bipa Bumblebee _._

-… Sa sœur ?

 _\- Eternity._

\- La fille que le predacon a rejoint ?

Le bourdon hocha la tête.

Angeni resta un moment silencieuse alors qu'ils se remettaient à marcher lentement. Ils venaient d'atteindre la sortie, mais s'ils comprenaient que Redfire continue d'un pas vif sans même faire mine de demander un pont, le duo le suivit plus doucement, laissant de plus en plus de marge entre le deux-roues et eux-même.

-… Il va rentrer à pied, tu crois ? demanda Angeni. La base est plutôt loin, quand même.

 _\- Je crois qu'il a surtout besoin de se calmer, répondit le bourdon. Il finira sûrement par rentrer en roulant ou en demandant un pont. Même s'il demande du temps._

Angeni resta silencieuse un moment. Elle finit par hocher simplement la tête.

\- Je comprends…

Bumblebee ne répondit pas tout de suite mais finit par porter sa main à son oreillette.

 _\- Ratchet ? On va rentrer. Tu peux nous ouvrir un pont, s'il te plait ?_

\- Pas de problème. Vous avez pu récupérer de l'energon ?

 _-… Pas du tout. Les decepticons avaient déjà tout prit et étaient entrain de remballer._

Le doc poussa un soupir. Il allait devoir trouver une nouvelle mine.

\- Très bien… Je vous ouvre ça.

Ratchet entra les coordonnées du trio et leur ouvrit un pont.

\- Red ! lui cria Angeni.

Il se tourna vers eux sans répondre.

\- Tu viens ?

-… Je rentre en roulant, répondit le deux-roues laconiquement.

-… Comme tu veux.

Redfire grogna et leur tourna le dos pour recommencer à s'éloigner. Bumblebee soupira mais Angeni et lui finirent par franchir le pont, que Ratchet referma derrière eux.

Blackhell sorti de la baie médicale au moment où le pont se refermait et il fronça légèrement les sourcils en les voyant juste tous les deux.

\- Red n'est pas là ?

\- Il a préféré rentrer en roulant.

\- _Il a croisé Arachnide et manqué Eternity_ , résuma le bourdon.

Le predacon grimaça légèrement. Il soupira.

\- Je vais aller le rejoindre.

\- Il avait l'impression de vouloir rester seul, intervint Angeni.

\- S'il reste seul, avec ce qui vient de se passer, il va faire quelque chose qu'il regrettera par la suite.

-… Si tu le dis.

Blackhell se dirigea vers le pont où se trouvait encore Ratchet. Il lui demanda où se trouvait son ami et le doc le lui désigna sur la carte.

\- Ici.

\- Merci.

-… Tu ne veux pas que je t'ouvre un pont plus près ?

\- Non, ça ira. Je le rejoindrai à pied.

\- Comme tu veux, soupira Ratchet.

Le nouveau pont s'ouvrit aux même coordonées que le précédent. Une fois sorti, Blackhell se transforma et prit sa forme de predacon. Il en profita pour humer l'air. Une fois qu'il eut trouvé la piste qu'avait laissé son ami, il se mit à trottiner pour le rejoindre.

Il avait envie d'aller plus vite, mais Redfire avait besoin de se calmer un peu seul. Cependant, il savait qu'il ne devait pas le laisser seul trop longtemps. A tous les coups, le deux-roues allait s'énerver tout seul contre un arbre, un rocher, et une fois qu'il en aurait marre, il était capable de se mettre à rechercher lui-même Arachnide. Et si elle se trouvait au Nemesis… Il était tout à fait capable de trouver un moyen d'y accéder et d'en profiter pour retrouver Eternity. Le seul problème étant que c'était bien trop risqué. Blackhell savait parfaitement ce que Redfire ressentait. Pas qu'il l'ait déjà lui-même éprouvé, mais il l'avait tant de fois observé et écouté s'énerver qu'il se doutait de ce que Redfire devait ressentir à chaque fois qu'il repensait à ce qui s'était passé le jour où il avait perdu ses parents. Puis celui où il avait dû fuir et déserter, laissant Eternity derrière lui, sans même avoir pu lui dire ce qui s'était réellement passé quand leurs parents étaient morts.

Et il n'avait même pas pu l'aprocher une seule fois pour lui parler. Elle pensait qu'il était mort, tué par le même autobot que Cross et Abyss. Ayant perdu toute sa famille, p _ar la faute des autobots_ , cela avait permit à Megatron de développer une haine pour leurs adversaires qu'il utilisait le plus possible. Et entendre parler des actes qu'Eternity avait effectués sous l'influence decepticon révulsait Redfire, l'énervant contre lui-même et contre Megatron, allimantant par ce moyen sa propre haine, qu'il dirigeait vers le seigneur decepticon, mais surtout vers Arachnide. Car celle-ci était bien plus accessible que Megatron. Non seulement il était le maître des decepticons, mais il était également imbattable. Seul Optimus Prime pouvait potentiellement le battre. Et le contraire était également possible : seul Megatron pouvait potentiellement battre le Prime.

Blackhell et Redfire les avaient déjà vu se battre l'un contre l'autre. À chaque fois, le deux-roues voulait aller aider le Prime pour faire pencher la balance en leur faveur, pour enfin mettre un terme à la guerre, retrouver Eternity, et, enfin, accomplir sa vendetta. Et, surtout, tuer Arachnide. Blackhell pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, Redfire semblait l'ignorer à chaque fois qu'ils abordaient le sujet. La haine viscérale qu'il portait aux Decepticons, en particulier à Megatron et Arachnide, faussait la plupart du temps son jugement quand ils se trouvaient dans l'équation. Le predacon avait même l'impression que, parfois, détruire Arachnide était plus important que de retrouver sa propre sœur.

A cette pensée, Blackhell soupira.

Il arriva à ce moment là derrière Redfire. Celui-ci était encore quelques mètres devant, et, comme il se l'était imaginé, il avait trouvé un arbre mort contre lequel il était entrain de s'énerver. Le predacon l'observa abattre ses lames contre le tronc, creusant des entailles de plus en plus profondes quand il frappait au même endroit. Blackhell se retransforma. Il croisa les bras, alors que son ami se tournait brusquement vers lui après avoir entendu le bruit de transformation.

Étant d'un d'un caractère plutôt fier, Redfire détesta le regard que Blackhell posa sur lui. Un mélange de compassion, de tristesse et de compréhension qui lui hérissa le poil. Pas qu'il n'appréciait pas le predacon : il s'agissait de son meilleur ami, qu'il voyait même comme un grand frère. Mais dans ses accès de colère, même s'il savait que Blackhell voulait seulement l'aider, il ne supportait pas de voir quelqu'un le prendre en pitié. Même s'il s'agissait de son meilleur ami.

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! cracha Redfire en pointant un doigt accusateur vers lui.

\- Et comment veux-tu que je te regarde ? soupira Blackhell.

\- Je n'en sais rien ! mais pas comme ça !

\- Red…

\- Arrête. Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire !

\- C'est vrai. Mais je ne vois pas comment je peux réagir autrement.

Le deux-roues grogna et se détourna pour retourner au tronc qu'il recommença à massacrer.

\- Redfire, calme toi.

\- Je ne peux pas ! Je ne veux pas !

Blackhell s'approcha. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de Redfire pour l'attirer contre lui. Immédiatement, le petit bot se débattit violemment pour échapper à sa prise.

\- Lâche moi ! Fous moi la paix !

\- Redfire, arrête. Tu sais très bien que t'énerver ne fera pas avancer les choses.

\- Comme si je pouvais faire autrement ! J'étais à deux doigts de tuer Arachnide ! À deux doigts ! cracha Redfire.

\- Calme toi… Pourquoi tu as perdu ? Parce qu'elle a touché ta corde sensible ?

Cela réduisit Redfire au silence. Il continua cependant à se débattre, mais Blackhell réussit à l'immobiliser dans ses bras. Il entendit son ami grogner en forçant pour se dégager. Le rapport de force étant loin d'être le même, Blackhell n'eut aucun mal à le garder contre lui, au grand dam de Redfire.

\- Lâche moi… ! gronda celui-ci, menaçant.

\- sinon quoi ?

Le deux-roues ne répondit pas.

\- Arrête de te concentrer sur Arachnide, Red. Concentre toi plutôt sur Eternity, pour la retrouver.

\- Je n'y arrive pas, geignit finalement le petit bot. A chaque fois, Arachnide se retrouve sur mon chemin, et je n'arrive jamais à prendre le dessus… Je n'arrive jamais à passer outre ses provocations…

La voix de Redfire se brisa et Blackhell soupira. Il desserra légèrement sa prise quand le petit bot se détendit, se laissant aller contre lui. Le visage de son ami enfoui contre son châssis, Blackhell finit par sentir quelque chose d'humide couler doucement sur son torse.

\- Je n'y arrive pas… répéta Redfire.

\- Calme toi… tout va bien, maintenant. Ça ira.

Le problème, avec Redfire, c'était qu'il avait un caractère sanguin. Il était trop impulsif et trop émotif. Il n'arrivait pas à gérer ses émotions, la colère et la haine en particulier. Et même si Blackhell savait et comprenait pourquoi, cela lui faisait à la fois mal et peur.

Cela lui faisait mal parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à aider Redfire comme il le voulait. Il pouvait seulement être là, et même si Redfire lui assurait à chaque fois que c'était suffisant, Blackhell avait envie d'être plus présent. De voir que sa présence permettait à Redfire de passer à autre chose.

Il avait peur parce que la part d'ombre de Redfire faisait écho à la sienne. Mais contrairement à lui, le deux-roues ne serait pas capable de torturer. Il serait capable de faire souffrir certaines personnes, notamment Arachnide, mais il serait incapable de tuer de sang froid. Cependant, si Blackhell se laissait aller, lui, il serait même capable de faire du mal à Redfire. Et cela, il voulait à tout prix l'éviter.

Le predacon senti Redfire sangloter contre son châssis, et le petit bot se mit à le lui frapper de ses poings.

\- Je vais la tuer ! Je vais la tuer !

\- Red, ça suffit…

\- Non, ça ne suffit pas ! Je ne pourrais pas retrouver Ety tant qu'elle sera vivante ! elle trouve toujours le moyen de se mettre sur ma route ! Elle le sait et ça l'amuse !

En même temps, il parlait d'Arachnide. Quoi qu'il dise, quoiqu'il fasse, tant que ça le faisait souffrir, Arachnide ne s'arrêterait pas. Au moins, il devait s'estimer heureux qu'elle ait arrêté de vouloir le tuer.

\- Tu finiras bien par la retrouver, tu sais.

\- Elle me croit mort, geignit Redfire. Elle ne me cherchera pas…

\- Mais toi, oui.

Et peut-être même qu'au final, Eternity doutait de la mort de son frère.

Blackhell redressa la tête en entendant le bruit caractéristique d'un pont terrestre. Il fronça les sourcils et regarda autour d'eux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a… ? demanda Redfire.

\- …On devrait partir. J'ai entendu un pont s'ouvrir et se refermer.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Hm. Et il y a une odeur que je n'avais jamais senti. Il y a quelqu'un. Ou il y avait.

Le deux-roues fronça les sourcils.

\- Les decepticons ?

\- Je ne pense pas. Si ça avait été le cas, ils nous auraient déjà attasqué.

Ils étaient des traîtres, après tout. Même si Redfire était sensé être mort, et pouvait donc rejoindre qui il voulait, Blackhell avait déserté des rangs pour pouvoir l'aider. Il avait même parfois l'impression d'avoir bien fait. Il ne s'imaginait pas laisser Redfire, surtout quand il avait besoin de lui. Après tout, il avait aussi été là pour lui à des moments où il en avait le plus besoin.

La fembot referma le pont derrière elle. Elle releva ensuite sa visière et observa le paysage autour d'elle. Les autobots avaient bien choisi cette planète : elle était magnifique. Presque entièrement bleue vue depuis l'espace, les continents s'étaient très vite distingués de ses océans. Forêts, déserts, plaines, villes, montagnes, fleuves, lacs, mers, tous s'était peu à peu distingué des autres paysages. Pour le plus grand plaisir de ses yeux.

\- Soundwave ? C'est Metallys, je suis arrivée. J'aurais besoin d'un pont ou des coordonnées du Nemesis, s'il te plait.

A bord du vaisseau de guerre, le sans-visage se tourna vers Megatron. Comme à son habitude, celui-ci était debout, face à la baie vitrée du pont de commandement, fixant le paysage gris des nuages. Après avoir attiré son attention, il lui fit écouter la communication de Metallys. Megatron l'écouta et hocha brièvement la tête.

\- Ouvre lui un pont, ordonna le seigneur decepticon.

Soundwave hocha la tête et un pont s'ouvrit aux coordonnées de la fembot. Quelques instants plus tard, elle entrait. Après avoir apperçu Megatron, elle s'approcha à quelques pas avant de s'incliner, posant un genou en terre en signe d'allégence.


End file.
